


"This Thing’s Not A Human Body But It Often Has Some Veins, It Falls From A Deciduous, On Evergreens It Remains"

by ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best friends/ siblings defending each other, Drabble, Freak Family - Freeform, Gen, M/M, ed gets roasted, freak squad, ivy and ed bicker, ivy pepper & Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn/pseuds/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn
Summary: Ivy VS Edward(Place your bets)





	"This Thing’s Not A Human Body But It Often Has Some Veins, It Falls From A Deciduous, On Evergreens It Remains"

**Author's Note:**

> So, i really wanted to write Ivy and Ed bickering and tbh this drabble was just for that and so i can figure out how to write these guys for some more fics i'm gonna do. So please ignore the abruptness of this fic and oh yeah just pretend they managed to set up a civil meeting.
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Also the title is a riddle i'm not funny am i

How he had been convinced into a situation was beyond him, he tried to recall how this situation came about and yet he couldn't recall. He, Barbara, Tabitha and Butch were all on one side of the room, drinks in their hands but untouched. Whilst the other other half of the room. Oswald, Ivy, Bridget and Victor were sat sipping their drinks. Fish was apparently 'running late' but had left one of her bodyguards with Oswald's group. The two sides were supposed to be having a peaceful discussion with the aim to resolve any issues between them without bloodshed. Edward wasn't convinced. Ed hesitantly brought his glass to his lips, smelling the drink to try and convince himself it was an innocent drink. That was before he just caught movement in his peripheral vision. Ivy had leant in to speak to Oswald. 

"So thats the one who shot you?" He heard her ask, a glance in his direction. "Yes" Oswald replied quietly. Ivy turned back to glare at Edward. " _Asshole_ " she muttered, well aware that she could be heard. Ed slammed his glass down and stood up. Barbara instantly grabbed his arm and hissed "nygma!"

" _Excuse me?_ " he spat, his restlessness bled straight into anger. Oswald gently put his arm in front of Ivy, keeping her from standing too. "I said you're an asshole, asshole" she shot back. Oswald sighed and retracted his arm, watching his new companion verbally spar with his old one.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Edward replied, shaking off Barbara's hand. Ivy pulled a face, "I know that if you try that shit again I will kill you and feed you to my plants. Leave Pengy-, Penguin. Alone. Think on that beanpole" she threatened, having stood and pushed her chair back whilst speaking. The entire room was silent. Ed and co stared in both anger and amazement. Bridget smiled whilst victor stayed indifferent. Oswald blinked blankly as he watched ivy breathe heavily from shouting at Ed.

"And I look better in green then you do so there's that." She added, sitting down gingerly and shooting a grin at Oswald who just gaped and began to smile back.

"Really Oswald, your standards has dropped so low that you keep company with childish idiots? You couldn't replace me if you tried judging by" ed finished by gesturing to Ivy disgustedly.Oswald blinked and crossed his arms, his expression grim. "I wouldn't surround myself with anyone if they were like you, Ed." He spat. "Ivy is a much better friend than you could ever be and quite frankly she does look better than you in green" he snapped. Leaning back in his chair and smirking. Ed went to reach for his gun when the door opened, fish strutting in with her bodyguard.

"What is going on here?" She asked, disappointment in her voice. "Edward was being a dick, nothing new there huh Os?" Ivy replied, her and Oswald stifling their laughter. Ed was furious, he was looking forward to killing ivy when Fish sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can see I'm the only adult here, now stop bickering and calm down. We have plenty to discuss"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please? :)
> 
>  
> 
> The answer to the riddle is 'leaf'


End file.
